A Hunter and His Brother
by Darkspartan223
Summary: Orphaned at young ages, Jay and Adam had to be raised by their grandparents on their mom's side. Fast forward a decade, the green flu has spread across America. Jay and Adam now struggle to get to an evacuation center to a CDC lab. But the virus has different plans for them.
1. The Beginning

(Survivor's POV)

"Great, I'm bleeding, and now it's raining. Can this go my way for once?" I say as I run through the woods with a gash through my right arm, which was left by hunter who attacked me about an hour ago. I was surprised that he didn't finished me off right then and there. I guess he found another meal. As I stopped to rest and tried to stop the bleeding, I heard a faint cough and I immediately knew a smoker was near by; I was in no shape to take it on head to-tongue. After the faint coughing I hear the hunter again, I start scrabbling to keep the bleeding at a stand-still and headed for the abandoned market. I knew it was risky, but I didn't know where else to go at this time. As I reach for the door, I felt the smoker's tongue wrap around my torso. At that moment, I was fine with dying, but before the smoker went in for the kill. I hear the fiend cry out a dying cough, the smoke blinded me and I stumbled to the ground, unaware of the other Infected nearby. After my regained my vision, I felt the person left me up off the ground and drop me in the market. After getting set down on the floor I quickly fell unconscious.

(Hours later)

After I woke up, I had a pounding headache. I try to move my arm and hear a low growl next to me. I freaked out and tried to head towards to entrance of the market, but my petty escape plan was pounced on by the hunter who watched over me last night. He dragged me towards him, and I thought I was going to become the catch of the day, but he sat me up on his lap and started licking my wounds. I winced when he got close to the open wound. I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp but when I did the pain got worse, he knew I was severely hurt and tried to help, so he got a tighter grip on my arms and cleaned it, for a no harm no foul apology he gave me a comforting hug, so I relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. In a way, he felt like the brother I lost long ago to the epidemic. I went in and out of consciousness, and, to my surprise, when I finally woke up he still held me in his arms, like his life depended on my survival.

(Hunter's POV)

It's pouring, I'm hungry and tired. I stared out into street and watch the common lesser versions of me devour the remains of a group of survivors that was passing by not too long ago. The only thing I remember before the shit hit the fan was my little brother; every time I see survivors, I think of him and that he's still alive. Before the horde got to them I scouted ahead to make sure it was him, sadly it was not. The images still run through my infected head: me and him were running, he tripped over a crawler. I thought I lost him, but he managed to kill the thing before I could get there, then what I feared the most came true: a hunter was stalking us in the bushes nearby it pounced, he ducked and it managed to sink its teeth into my neck. My dying breath was telling Adam to run and don't look back. Tears were swelling in his eyes and he trembled in fear. As I lay there, I saw him running, then the hunter was ready to pounce. As he was going to pounce, I grabbed his leg, making him trip. After that I died because of the infection and blood loss, then turned into a hunter as well. A few hours past and my memory was hazy, after that bite I've been trying to search for Adam to see if he's alive. A few weeks later I made it to this town and ended up here, so I hope the next survivor is him.

I wake up to a blood curdling scream, and to my surprise it was just only one person. I guess the horde is chasing a quick meal, since I had nothing to do, I decided to help in the chase. To my surprise, the voice sounded so familiar and the way he held the katana was familiar, as well.. Before I got there, he managed to take out about a dozen of the commons and a smoker, so to say "Hi," I pounced and accidentally gashed his right arm pretty bad, so I backed off and let him run. As I saw his face, he look terrified and yet his eyes watered with either tears of joy or at something terrifying. A couple minutes past, and I could smell his blood, and the other smoker did as well, I followed behind the two of them to make sure he doesn't get too friendly with Adam.

(10 minutes later)

When I got to the two of them, the smoker was constricting him. I couldn't bare to see the last of what is family die to an abomination. I stepped in, with one quick swipe across his neck, green ooze gushed out of the smoker and his toxins blinded the both of us at the time. When it cleared up, I crouched next to him, desperately trying to gasp for air. He was trying to get into the market, I went in and found three common. I led the three to the back and tore them limb from limb. After the massacre of commons, I tried to make a makeshift bed for him, after the failed attempt I carried him in and laid him down to rest. When it turned to day, he woke and I must've scared him with a growl, he tried to escape it I stopped. I felt bad for him after I accidentally gashed his arm, scaring him, and almost getting crushed by a smoker. So, I did try as much I can for helping him health wise and surviving, he is my little brother, and it wasn't his fault of being orphaned because his brother was turned into a monster. As he tries to escape my grasped, I held tighter by his arm, and started to clean his wound. He did wince a bit, but after he fell asleep I held him close to me, the two of us are family and there's nothing that anyone can do about that. As he fell asleep in my arms, I wondered how this would be if mom and dad would still be alive if it wasn't for the accident.


	2. Reunited at last

(Adam's POV)

As I woke up, I found myself in the hunter's arms. He's been taking care of me like my brother did after our parents died in the accident ten years ago, span style="font-style: italic;" /spanwas five when it happened and he was ten. If he was still around, he would've had a twenty in december. I was glad that this hunter was here, he felt like family in a weird and odd way, like my brother lived in him. He was sleeping as well, so I stayed with him till he woke up, but I fell asleep again in his arms, then he woke me up with a purr in my ear. As I woke up then he licked my cheek we packed up the medical supplies and food, and headed out to find a safe house. But as I was packing my bag back up he pounced on me and I hit the ground with a thud. I cursed at him then I realize we were being attacked by other infected outside. He put his claw like hand over my mouth, and escorted me out the back. He knew I was in no shape to run so he slung me over his shoulder and started to run towards the forest, he stopped when we got about four meters in. He urged me to get on his back, I was confused and hesitated, when I showed a face of confusion he growled at me, then I realized the infection were chasing after us. I got onto his back, and felt him tense up. In the next minute or so we ended up halfway in the forest and leaping from tree to tree. I could feel the power of his legs before every jump. He stopped at the roof of another market in town, to make sure my arm is better, it started bleeding again, as generous as he was, he cleaned my wound again. But after we switched out the bandages, I took his hood off and stared into his eyes. I could see my brother in him, and something else. Was it fear? Was it the infection inside of him? I didn't know but he was concerned, and so was I, because I didn't expect much reaction from him. After switching the bandages I felt a little faint, was it because of the blood loss, fatigue, or exhaustion? He was still part human, I knew that for sure. The only words that he knew were: run, hide, quiet, and my name. I was surprised to see this infected take care of me and fend off others while i went to go get more medical supplies, and once we ran into serious trouble, he'd distract it while I go hide. After he got rid of it he'd managed to give me a "heart attack" everytime I move from my spot. /p

A couple hours had past and we were both hungry, he wanted to go out on his own to find some food, but he also didn't want to leave me alone. So It was decided that I would tag along with him to watch his back. I forget sometimes how tall he was, and muscular as well. At the store I managed to kill a couple of commons while he killed the rest of them. Inside I round a ruler and a meter stick. I urged him to stand up tall and put his back against the wall. From the ground up, he easily surpassed 6'8". He was careful around my arm, when it was time to clean it. At the store I found a pair of dog tags around his neck. I moved my hand slowly to grab them. He didn't know what I was doing so he let out a little warning growl. So I told him "I just want to see the dog tags, because my brother also had a pair. Since he was in the military." After the hunter cleaned my arm, he allowed me to grab the dog tags from his neck. He took his hood off, everytime I see him without it I see bit of my brother in him. The chiseled jaw, the brownish green eyes, and the short dark brown hair. Even though that he prefers his hood on, he will sometimes take his hood off for me, I don't know why but everytime I see him I fell safe near him, because I know he's there for me. After a few minutes looking at his face, I looked down to see the dogs tags, he put the flashlight onto the tags, then my heart stopped. The dog tags belonged to my brother Jay. Tears started to form in my eyes, I looked at the hunter and said "Jay? Is it truly you? I-I thought I lost you three weeks ago to the other hunter." He put his claw like hand on my face to wipe away the tears, "The last I cried was when you were gone and I was alone in the woods, trying to kill off any infection that came near me." After he wiped the tears from my face I gave hime the tags back and hugged him as tight as I could. The words barely escaped my mouth,"I won't let you leave me even if it kills me." Jay look at me and covered my eyes, He grabbed my hands and left them hanging out like I was begging for something. I felt some plastic like thing in my hand, It was also squishy as well. He grunted to tree and uncovered my eyes. I look at my hands and saw Zebra Cakes, he knew they were my favorite. So I opened it up and gave him one of the two cakes. We sat there for about an hour and I said to him,"Do you think there's others like me, survivors? Out there in the world?" Jay nodded to try to keep me calm. I went to go find some blankets for us tonight. As I turned the corner, I felt a slimy wet like long object around my leg. I knew It was a smoker, I went to go grab my katana from my back, when I had the handle in my hands it shot out more tongues to wrap around me. Around my torso, My arm and leg, its grip tightened I tried to make a sound to warn Jay but It was no use, it had already wrapped another tongue around my neck, it started to pull me closer, but I couldn't fight it off. I thought to myself the smell, shouldn't've gave it away? As the tongues were constricting me I grabbed the loudest thing in the isle. A pan would easily get Jay's attention, but I could barely reach it, I turned to one of the tongues that had my arm, and bit down as hard as I could. It made a screech, then released my arm. Moments after grabbing the pan, the scent of smoke from the smoker increase dramatically. Jay did it again saving my ass. As usual he picked my up and headed towards our sleeping spot, I knew he was still human, on the inside. But the outside was hunterfied. The saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover, but in this case don't judge a zombie by its looks. Unless it's trying to make a three course meal out of you then you can judge.

(Jay's POV)

As I was holding Adam tight in in my arms, I could feel him shiver to the coldness, so I went to get a blanket to cover him up. I didn't know what he was thinking most of the times but I could tell it was something, that put him off the edge a bit. Was it when the epidemic first started when he was just turning fifteen, when our parents died, or when I died? I don't know anymore this mess has put the both of us off the edge. To be honest I don't think I would be able to help myself if I go complete, hunter on him and accidently kill him. But I'm more worried about the other infected getting to him, when I'm not there to save him. I should get some sleep if we are going to continue our journey out of this shithole. As I started to drift off I could see him running, running from what I would soon become. I hope this doesn't happen, I don't want to be the one who killed Adam, I wanted him to die peacefully, after having a family and all that. But in this world of madness I don't think any of us would survive that long. I wasn't fully asleep yet and I could feel him moving atop of me, I guess he was finding a better and more comfortable spot to lay down. I do kinda envy him, he may be only fifteen but he can kick some ass when threatened. Before I was a hunter, Adam and I went to a safe house, when a horde of common surrounded us. He managed to kill of half of them, I guess you could say and adrenaline rush?

While he fell asleep, again, I woke up due to the sunlight, the sight of it was blinding. So I decided to wake him up as well by licking his cheek of course. We both agreed to pack up and head to town for some supplies. As Adam was packing his belongings, I could hear another smoker and a spitter nearby. Adam was unaware of their presence, I guess I have better hear and better sense of smell, but my eyesight was not doing so well. As they come to view, I pounced on my little, and knowing him, a curse comes out. Before he could say another word, I put my hand over his mouth, luckily i got him to shut up for once, and the I lead him to the back exit, I covered his eyes so he doesn't see the mess I've made earlier. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder, I knew that the gashed I caused wounded him severely, the amount of blood he's lost and not forgetting that fact that we both hadn't eaten anything for awhile. I took him and ran into the forest where we had some cover. I put him down and tried to get on my back, I couldn't blame him for being hesitant. I am one of them anyway, they were coming closer to us. I gave a warning growl as Adam turned around the smoker tried grabbing him again like the last one but missed. He finally got on my back, he held on tight, as i tensed up I looked for a landing spot. There wasn't anytime to look so I jumped, luckily we landed on one of the higher tree branches. In mere minutes I managed to get the two of us away from the other ones. The final jump landed us to the top of another market. Adam fell off of me, feeling a bit faint Adam managed to stay awake. It was time to change his bandages, to my findings, I was starting to get concerned about his arm. His arm was getting infected by what I left behind by saying hi. Dark lines were spreading slowly, I quickly cleaned it up a bit more and switched out the bandages. After I cleaned up his gash, we headed into the market to look for some more supplies. Hopefully there was some antibiotics in there. My only job for now was to keep him alive for as long as I possibly can. And also fending off the others from him. After I turned I hoped that would find Adam and get him out of this place.

On the inside of the market, we found quite a few commons hear, so Adam and I went to work. He only managed to kill a few due to his arm, me on the other hand, took care of the rest. After the last one was killed, we both searched around for some supplies, to our luck we both found some food and water, antibiotics and blankets. Later on that night, Adam went to go look for some more blankets, I nodded and then dozed off into a small slumber, I was aware of my surroundings, but had nothing to rear at the moment. I heard some commotion, and thought to go check it out but Adam did say he was going to go look for some more things, the smell of smoke did concern me a bit but, he probably made a small fire to warm up near by. A few minutes passed, and heard a noise, made by the well known smoker.I sprang up to go find him, found the smoker, I pounced on it and it did thankfully loosened his grip on Adam, it took a few swipes to knock it head off, but when it stop squirming I quickly ran to Adam to see the damage. He was barely breathing, and unconscious, I picked him up and brought him back to the place where we set up our sleeping area. God what is with the smokers and my brother, doesn't those perverts know anything else besides tonguing their prey?


	3. Just a Dream

The bolded letters are what Jay is thinking

(Jay's POV)

 **Huh? Running? Why am I running, what is that smell? It's so delicious!** My mouth started to water. **Looks like something running from me Damn it I can't see anything anymore, how am I going to catch it? Looks like the other senses has to double time it. I can tell whatever it is, I'm getting closer.** Going in for the kill. I ready myself as I am going to ponce. As I jumped I made a noise I didn't think it was possible. When I landed on my prey, it made a sound. A name. I couldn't understand, but sound so familiar. When I took a bite into its flesh I could hear it screaming bloody murder . I paid no Attention to it until I brushed my hand on its left arm. A deep cut, made by another hunter? I didn't smell any others near by, so I examined it by sniffing the gash. It had my scent on it. Then it him me, it was Adam his neck now spewing out blood do to me. I knew he was dying. He was crying a bit, I tried to calm him down but I knew he didn't have very much time left. I put him on my lap and brushed my hand through his brown hair, which looked alot like mine. I couldn't see his face but I pictured him, his brown eyes shining in the sun, his hand on my face saying "It wasn't you who was in control Jay, I know the real you couldn't hurt a thing." He said in his dying breath. " You are the best brother anyone could ask for, dead or alive I will still love you, mom and dad would say the same. But before I go, don't go down without a fight." As he took his last breath in my arms I held him closer and tighter than before. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the only family I had left. He was so young, why did it have to be this way?

I woke up from the night mare. Breaking out in a cold sweat I went to the sleeping Adak, I frantically search for signs of life in my brother's body. I shook him to see if he would wake up, his response was to rub his eyes, look at me, and give me another great big hug. I managed to say words, but I stuttered, "gl.. gla.. glad..to..see..you alive" then a grin appeared on both of our faces, "glad to see to see you alive as well bro." As he fell back asleep, I pulled him up next to me so I can keep a better eye out for him. As morning approached, Adam asked if I was alright, because when he saw my face, he said "it look like you just killed someone for the first time." I just picked him up and held him in my arms for a bit. Adam knows that I love it when I do that to him, it makes him feel secure. All I feel is that I have a healthy baby brother and nothing will take that away from me.

After the long thought, I decided to head out to see what is the dead going to be like today, normal trying to kill my brother or dead because we killed them already. So I motioned Adam to get ready to head out for the day. He grabbed extra food and more medical supplies, and his katana. After Adam taking a pill of antibiotics we headed out for the next town to see if there's any survivors, or any weapons. Since adam is still unable to run, due to blood loss, I carried him on my back again, and started heading towards the next town. On the way, we heard crying, crying of a girl. Adam got of my neck and headed towards the sound. Adam insisted that he'd go check it out alone, a few minutes went by and the crying turned to screaming from both the girn and Adam. Out of the woods, I saw Adam running from a witch, that's what I heard from other survivors who died along my path from the horde. Adam came towards me and slid between my legs, leaving me with an angry witch with his sword through her shoulder. She then later met her fate when I bashed her skull in with my fist, killing her instantly. After the witch encounter, I decided it was a good time to clean him up again. Now that his chest was bleeding, I would need more bandages. I quickly licked up the blood, and of course he winced again. I can't blame him, he's probably not used to it. I just picked him up and continued walking,once we started moving, I grabbed his Katana and gave him a quick lick on his cheek. He retreated into his sweatshirt. "At least we know once we hear crying." I look at him. " Just walk away, just walk away." I laughed a little, and continued to carry him alongside the road. I can tell he's been getting more and more tired everyday. I wonder if the antibiotics were working again. I stopped to take a look at his arm, once again, his arm started to bleed some more. I cleaned it up again and put new bandages on his arm. Adam of course just wanted to lay in my arms and sleep, so I picked him up held him in my arms and let him fall asleep again.

(Adam's POV)

Jay woke me by shaking my body, and licked my cheek again. I looked at his face, Jay looked terrified, so I gave him a comforting hug to calm him down. He was breathing very heavily, I don't know what happened, I guessed it was a dream he had or something spooked him. After about ten minutes of calming Jay down I decided to go back to sleep. He followed soon after I laid my head down on his chest. I could still hear a heartbeat, but it was faint. I knew Jay was the same guy I grew up with for my entire life. I guess he's suffering from ptsd. He does worry about me a lot, I can't blame him but I think he should try and relax. After placing my head on his chest, Jay stuttered but I knew he was worried about me, so I replied back, "glad to see you alive as well bro". I feel asleep but the dream I had was a bit unnerving.

The dream was more of a hallucination, rather than a dream. Jay was there standing in front of me, but he wasn't a hunter, he was human. I couldn't believe it, but something was wrong. I rubbed my eye because he looked blurry. Was I losing my vision? Then the sound of a hunter stalking us came out. I looked behind me, there's just black I turn to face jay, he was gone only black was around me. I couldn't see but everything else, all my senses seemed like to work at a higher rate. I couldn't see but my hearing and my smell guided me through the darkness. I ran into Jay, I could barely understand him. I only could understand, "it's ok I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." Right then and there I woke up from my hallucination like dream, we headed out of the market after I packed up our stash of medical supplies and food. We both knew I couldn't run, so he picked me up, and put me on his back. He started to head toward the road, on his back I hugged him tight. We both headed to the town, it was about eighty miles down the road. On our way to fort knox, we heard a crying, I told him that I want to check it out alone. He nodded, and let me get off his back. I walked towards the woods, to see what the crying was. As I went deeper into the forest , the crying has gotten louder. Then the crying turned into a growl, as I came closer to her, " what's wrong?" I said. She stood up and started to run at me. I grabbed my katana and shoved it into her shoulder. I stunned for a few seconds, but her claw drew blood across my chest. I tried to ignore her, and ran into the direction I came from. I could hear her getting closer, I ran and slid under Jay's legs to avoid the witch. Her fate was sealed, when his fist met her face. After the witch encounter, Jay examined me once again, and cleaned up both of my wounds. I winced when he licked my chest of blood, but he patched me up again. After the quick fix up he picked me up and held me in his arms.


	4. Take One For The Team

(Adam's POV)

Jay wakes me up with a nudge to my ribs, I saw a concerned look on his face " what's wrong Jay? You look worried, is there something bothering you?" He only just patted my head and held me tight. I had no clue what was going on with him. I put my head on his chest, I could hear his irregular breathing patterns. I broke free of his hug, I walked towards the window, I could see both of our reflection in the partially bloodied window. I thought about running off and get myself killed, I can't have Jay worry about me, I don't want stress killing him. But I can't help but wonder, if I had turned into an infected besides him. I think that he would try to distract the hunters and make him become his next meal.

I decided to get some from fresh air, I told Jay that he doesn't need to worry about a thing, I'll be just outside the door so if I need you I'll call you. He nodded and went to his sleeping spot and just plopped down, out like a light he was,while I can't get sleep when I truly need it. I stare out into the woods, after about an hour, I headed back inside to get some food in my system. I really should stop relying on Jay for everything. I know what I must do, I'm going to leave Jay if he can still read at all. I know Jay is trying not to harm me, due to the hunter instincts inside of him. Looks like I'm going to have to put him to the test. I have seen how he reacts when blood is drawn, when he was cleaning my wounds and liking the blood off, I could feel all the salvation forming in his mouth. He was trying to take my arm, and have a quick snack with my arm.

My plan for him is, I'll purposely cut my arm and cover my blood all over his hoodie, if I can take it off him. Then when he goes to sleep again, I'll head into the forest with bloodied belongings I own. Even though this is not the best plan I can think of, I'll put part of me in every step of this plan. After I get the blood on his hoodie I'll put more blood onto my pack and hang it into a tree. Once I take everything out of my pack, I'll cover everything with blood. Hopefully I don't run out of blood before he finds me. I'll perch into a tree with a huge gash in my arm, half way done with that part. Just re-open my wound and let it bleed. Jay does hate it when I was cutting myself, so he'll definitely hate it when he sees me in the trees.

I woke Jay up with a pounce I imitated from him. I heard him growl as his claw met my face. I tasted blood coming from my right side of the face. I coughed and spat out blood on his face. He sat up and to his horror he covered his mouth with his blood stained hand. " I now know not to be like yo for fun now." I said with a faint feeling. I collapsed on the cold hard ground, I was but barely awake when he tried to stop the bleeding. Instead of licking it up he took me into the bathroom and turned the water on. He let the water warm up before putting my head into the water. As the water touched my opened up bleeding face , I let out a scream of pain. I tried to squirm out of his death grip. For a split second I could understand him, it was like I could understand every grunt, and growl that came out of his mouth. What I got was, "quit squirming you little bastard." Jay said in frustration. " Well I wouldn't if you didn't tore up half my face Jay!" " Oh so it's my fault Adam, your the one who pounced on me, so in a responce I took that as a threat." After getting the wound cleaned, Jay wrapped my face with the remaining bandages. " I must be hallucinating or something because I can understand you perfectly, like you weren't a hunter anymore. But you are cause I have the claw marks to prove it. Whatever you did to me, I can understand everything coming out of your mouth. But I guess that's due to the saliva left from you licking my wounds." I removed his hood and stared in his now milky eyes. " I did want to see how you would do to my test." "What test"? Jay questioned. "The test was to see if you were still part human. I would've lost about all my blood doing so." " Why would you do such a thing?" "Because whenever you cleaned up any of my wounds, you would lick it up, and I saw the amount of salivation coming out of your mouth at the time, so I thought you truly were going to kill me at one point." I showed my concern with the examples of when I got injured. Jay replied by holding me tight, " I would never hurt you on purpose, do you remember that after our parents died, we both agreed that; span style="font-style: italic;"until death kills us, cause hell to the ones we love in remembrance of the others./span I nodded my head in agreement, Jay was right when our parents died, he was there to guide me, through all the shit that we both went through, I looked up to Jay of making it farther than me. /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"For shits and giggles, I took his hoodie off his pale body, and my bloodied, tattered UMD sweatshirt off as well. we both were shirtless until I took his sweatshirt and pulled over my body. " I think might keep this Jay, it's so comfortable and, bloody." I said with a smile on my face. "Can I have it back now Adam?" Jay asked while covering up with a blanket to block out the coldness. I took his sweatshirt off and grabbed my off the counter . In unison, we both put our sweatshirts on and went back to our daily routine. I went off looking for more food, while Jay kept look out. As I grabbed the last source of food I found I watched Jay collapse near the front window of the store.

(Jay's POV)

I wake up gasping for air, I thought about the dream I had a couple days ago. The sight of Adam's blood on my hands were very unsettling. As I slowly calmed down I looked over to Adam, who was shivering under the one blanket on him. I picked him up without waking him and placed him on the bathroom where the walls had no windows to begin with. As I placed him in there I kissed his forehead and said goodnight. I then placed my blanket on top of his body, so he wouldn't get cold. I closed the door behind me and went for a walk, or in my case a run. I put my hood over my head and tightened up the duct tape around my arms with a new roll, I found in the store. What was I looking for? I didn't know at the time, I was too busy with figuring out a running course for later. As I felt the cold air hit my lungs, I realized I forgot about Adam, before I left for this run I remember seeing a couple of common infected roaming and moaning looking for their next meal, or in this case Adam. I doubled back to the store to the common infected inside wandering around. I quietly took out Jay katana, and thought to myself, do I even know how to use this? I guess I'll find out right now. I held it up how Adam always did. I tensed up, and I tried replaying how Adam used this thing, during our battles with the walking, biohazardous, rotting corpses that get into everything. After seeing how Adam used this sharp stick thing, I tightened my grasp, so it wouldn't go flying of course, and like a baseball bat I swang it to the left side of the closest common near me. With ease its head came toppling down. With its dying screech, it had alerted the other to come at me. In mere seconds the rest fell like their first brother. After their bodies fell and littered the place, I went to check on Adam to see how he was doing. Just as I left him, sleeping without a care, after placing his sword where he left it, I grabbed the dead commons and through them out back behind the building. After the last one was placed out of view, I went to go grab Adam and put him back where he was laying originally. To my surprise he hasn't woken up, so I got worried. I nudged his ribs, and with a sigh of relief he woke up and looked at me. Unaware of my facial expressions, he asked " what's wrong Jay? You look worried, is there something bothering you?" to respond back I just patted his head , and gave him a hug, I held as tight as I could without killing him. I let him go, and watched him walk over the the blood stain glass.

He stepped outside for bit, I went to g follow him, but he said that he'll be fine, he's just going right outside in front of the door. I knew if he needed me, he'll call me. Once he woke up, he can't fall back asleep, I went back to my sleeping spot and without any problems, I was out like a light. The next half hour was a blur, I was in between sleeping and waking up. I did hear the door open and close, so I thought that Adam finally came in for a while. Out of nowhere something pounced on me, in that split second I got up, not knowing what it was and took my claws and slashed it in its face. It wasn't until I took my hood off. My undead heart stopped. Adam's right side of his had five gash marks across his face. I quickly grabbed the med pack and rushed him into the bathroom, luckily the sink was working. I waited until it got warm enough and put his face into the sink. He was screaming and squirming. I shouted " quit squirming you little bastard" I yelled in frustration. Adam said by elbowing my gut "Well I wouldn't if you didn't tore up half my face Jay!" I tightened my grip on his neck and arm " Oh so it's my fault Adam, your the one who pounced on me, so in a responce I took that as a threat." Adam looked at me in awe, " I must be hallucinating or something because I can understand you perfectly, like you weren't a hunter anymore. But you are cause I have the claw marks to prove it. Whatever you did to me, I can understand everything coming out of your mouth. But I guess that's due to the saliva left from you licking my wounds." He took off my hood and stared deeply into my eyes. I didn't even notice that we both were shirtless. He took my sweatshirt and put it on his body, even though it was pretty baggy. The other half of his face showed only innocence. Adam said with a smile,"I think might keep this Jay, it's so comfortable and, bloody."

"Can I have it back now Adam?" I said while I covered up my pale infected skin with his blanket, and just like that we both had our sweatshirts on. After a bit we went back to our daily routines, Adam was collecting food and I went to go see if there were any infected nearby. I looked out the front window and saw a couple shadowy figures outside but couldn't see if they were commons or not. All of a sudden a sharp pain in my stomach, the wind was knocked out of me. Crimson colored blood started to come out of my body. Was I shot? I don't know, the only thing I remember before collapsing was Adam's voice screaming my name.


	5. AN

**IMPORTANT NOTE DO READ**

Sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while, I'm failing a few clashes and if you want to read more of this I do have it on Wattpad. I will try to get more chapters of this up soon but it will take a bit I do apologize but I haven't forgotten about this and there are more chapters on my Google docs and I'm posting from a kindle it will be a process. Kindle don't work with Google all that well.

Hope to see you guys soon and leave reviews on what you thought if you want to.


	6. MEDIC!

(Adam's POV)

"JAY!" I yell. Running towards him I could hear people saying some words, but the glass muffle their voices. I could see that his face was even more pale than before the bullet. I tore off part of his sweatshirt, and tried to stop the bleeding from his wounds. His voice was faint he tried to calm me down but, I couldn't bare losing him again. I told him not to move, he couldn't anyway, and I ran to the door. As I opened the door I was met with the barrel of a rifle, I couldn't tell because I had my good eye covered in bandages. " Please don't kill us, we are already wounded as it is. I don't want to loose my brother again." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "We wouldn't kill you we thought we saw an infected in the window so we tried taking it out." The man with scorpion tattoo on his left arm. "Well you shot Jay in the abdomen and now he wont stop bleeding, please I beg you can you help us?" I said to the group in front of me. As the looked at eachother hesitantly, I looked over to Jay and ran towards him. He was trying to say something, but he voice was to faint to hear anything. "Shit we got a hunter! Damn it kid get out of the way!" As one of the men tried to take off of Jay, I grabbed the dagger I found in the road earlier. As he lifted me up I took it out and stabbed it into his side. He dropped me and I quickly ran over to Jay to see how he was doing. The bleeding has stopped for now but the man returned, boy he was pissed. I turned around to face him, but I got knocked down onto Jay chest when his fist hit my face. I could here the girl in the group say, "What the hell John? Why'd you punch the kid in the face?" "Because this little shit stabbed me in the side!" I said rubbing my face, "Well if you hadn't tried to molest me I wouldn't have stabbed you, and besides I'm trying to save my brother's life here!" "Kid your brother is dead, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! He's not human he's a hunter now and like the other infected he'll have to get put down." I said with an angered voice, "Well maybe you hadn't shot my brother, I wouldn't have done that, ya shitbag." I got up to guard Jay but as John when to strike me again, Jay caught his fist in time. The only time I've seen Jay severely pissed was when I had a run in with a smoker, and trust me it's not a pretty sight. He was beyond pissed, I was glad to see him alive. I could tell the John was in pain, due to the fact that he both got stabbed, and Jay crushing his hand. "Jay don't kill him please we don't need another common in here again." I tried to separate John from Jay's death grip. I was glad to see his still alive, but boy he as in a lot of pain. I told him to let go and he was leaning on me. I was trying to find a place for to set him down and rest. The girl in the group helped me put him on the counter. "You must have a bond or something with this hunter, I can also saw that your worried for him." She said as she help Jay get comfortable. "I'm Adam holding out my bloody hand." I tried putting back but she grabbed it anyway. "I'm Alice, it was nice to finally meet a new face for once. And a non hostile hunter." She said with a smile, then quickly turned into a concerned look. "To be honest with you, I didn't know there were others still alive. I thought I was the last one." I looked her sky blue eyes, and thought to myself; I wonder when I'll see the sun again, it's been a while since I last saw it. She asked me; "How did you get the bandage on your face, if you don't mind me asking?" I hesitated a bit and pulled her into the bathroom. "Promise me you'll not freak out." I said holding both of her hands. She nodded in agreement. I slowly took off my bandages revealing the claw marks on my look of terror formed in her face I knew she was going to scream, with in a split second I covered her mouth before she could make a peep. I didn't knew I could be that fast, but as quickly as that thought appeared. That's how fast it disappeared. "Please don't make any sound." I said removing my hand slowly from Alice's mouth. She opened the door and signalled a different man into the bathroom. "Yeah Alice? You need to help me with this." She looked at me and back at him. "Is he- Is he infected? I don't think so." He picked me up and brought me back up to Jay. He sat me next to him and took a look at my face. While he was doing that, Jay had put his head into my lap, as I stroked his messy hair I could tell he was smiling at me. So I smiled back at him. After the man finished up with me, he went to Jay. He lifted up his sweatshirt and at that moment, I saw Alice blush a little. "He not taken you know Alice, he's as free as the air we're breathing right now." Both Alice and Jay were blushing, Alice even more red than before, and Jay having a blue tint to his skin starting turning purple. I laughed a little and decided to head towards John and the other man standing there. "Sorry John about my brother earlier, he's a bit protective over what's his." Trying to make amends I held out my hand to apologize for the both of us. "Well there's one thing for sure he's not like any other infected that we've ran into before that's for sure. I'm Adam, sorry for stabbing you John. You better watch yourself nexttime kid, you know your brother won't be here that much longer since he's an infected." I eyes widen, thinking about what he just said. Is he going to try killing Jay? I don't know. The other man's voice snapped me out of my deep thought. "Well looks like this place is well secure, I'm Travis and the man working on your brother's Eric. We are sorry for causing you some trouble not that long ago. Well if you don't piss Jay off you could stay here for the night." I said with a perky smile and headed towards Alice. "Wellthe bullet's out and beside that you look like you're still healthy, well except he hole in you stomach." Jay gives off a sound almost similar to the purr after Alice gave him a hug, for not clawing their faces off. "I see you're into my brother Alice, you this close to him so you might aswell ask him out already." I said looking at the two. "Well, um, even though he's dead I kinda think that." She mumbles the rest. "Before you get personal with my brother, we'll have to know all of our ages. I'll start, I'm 15 and Jay is 20." Starting from Alice going over to Eric, and ending with John and Travis, I'm 20 as well, 34, 40, and I'm 26. Well looks like we're all mostly young here." I said looking at John. "Well it's getting dark I think we should put away our conflicts and head off to bed. Sleep sounds amazing right now, I'm in." As we all went to bed I took first watch with Alice and Jay. Alice looked like she was still in college, her long dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and her figure is, just wow. I'm surprised that Jay hasn't tried anything yet. I looked over to Alice's group and examined what's in front of me. John well, the scorpion tattoo on his left arm, the scars on his face and the piercings, how could anyone trust this guy? Travis, well he seemed like a nice person, but he looks like he's so uptight. He really needs to lose that suit of his. Eric, well if Jay can trust him I could try to get to know him and the group. "Hey Alice, I'll let you and Adam get to know each other better in a more private place."She punches me hard in arm blushing very hard. Jay just slaps me across the face leaving more claw marks again.


	7. Deadly Love

(Jay's POV)

Some time has passed since I last collapsed, I don't know what happen but I felt Adam hit my chest hard and some other voices that I've never heard before. I woke up to see what had happened, I saw a man who was going to strike Adam again. When his fist was going to hit Adam again, I stopped it before the man's fist hit Adam. I let out a warning growl. The only time I got pissed was when a smoker tried something funny with Adam. The only thing right now that was causing him the pain was me crushing his hand. After Adam told me not to kill him, he helped me up,and the female of the group helped as well. I didn't know what was happening until they both sat me on the counter. Adam got on the counter next me and so I put my head on his lap. He played my hair while I smiled at him. The surviving group here helped get fix up our wounds. As they finished with Adam, they lifted up my sweatshirt and the facial expression on the female's face was cute. Her face turned bright red, she was blushing. What was making her face turn that red? Was me? I didn't really know.

(4 hours later… )

Darkness came and invaded us like this disease, Adam, Alice and I took the first watch. I didn't really pay much attention to Adam. All my focus was towards Alice. Alice was leaning up against my arm, I guess she doesn't have a care in the world, or what's left of it anyway. She's not frightened that I'm an infected, she treats me like a human, like how Adam treats me. She grabs my arm and holds on tight. I didn't know what she was doing but I let out a little growl to warn her of her not trying something funny. "Hey Alice, I'll let you and Adam get to know each other better in a more private place." Said Adam. We both hit him, well she punched his arm and I slapped his face HARD. Adam turned around and just stayed in front of the sleeping group. "Maybe he's right, I would like to get to know you but I don't think you'll understand what I'm saying." I jumped down from the counter and headed towards Adam, I gave him the nod. "Don't be out too late Jay we will need some back up soon when we're going to start leaving again." I nodded to acknowledge his words. Before I headed to the door I motioned Alice to come with. She was a bit hesitant while she looked at her group and back at me. She got up and followed. "She's coming with?" Adam questioned. "We won't take long I promise, Jay and I will go look for more food. Alright, hurry back then." Alice left with Jay leading the both of them into the dark.

(Alice's POV)

I know I just met this hunter but seriously, he reminded me of my old boyfriend back in college. We loved doing things together, kicking ass on Xbox Live, winning a few games in MC Hunger games, life was good before the infection. Once every week he and I would do some free running in parks, cities, and where ever there was an obstacle. It was kinda weird to have an infected named the same as my old boyfriend. I knew he had a brother but I never met him. His physique was incredible, for a dead guy, and for some reason, he did look familiar. I guess what they say is true, you see your dead loved ones in people around you. "Jay, can I ask you a question?" He stopped and looked at me. " I was wondering if you remember anything from your past." He nodded and to my surprise he could speak pretty damn well, for a zombie that is. "I remember having someone like you in my life before." He stuttered the rest. "Th- this… feeling. Is it like we've met before?" He nodded. I got close to him and stopped him in his tracks, he was easily a foot taller than me. I put my hand on the side of his face. He was cold, but it was a dead give away, being dead does mean you have no body heat. He motioned me to get on his back, I looked around and saw nothing, so I hopped on his back. I immediately regretted it. I could feel his muscles, I have to say the sensation of it was incredible. The height and speed of this experience, it was something not to forget. We landed on top of an abandoned apartment building, the two of us quickly inside of it to find a room. "I can't believe it's actually you Jay. Where have you been?" I say after removing his hood. "Protecting the last family member I have." While giving me a kiss on the lips. I start to freak out. "I should not do this with a zombie, I mean seriously, it's a bit fucked up." He looked at me for what it seemed like forever. I stood there in his grasp, I didn't even realize that he kissed me again, when I realized it, it was more passionate than the last. I opened up my mouth and felt his warm tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me in closer, with a low growl with a mix of a purr. My heart raced and blood boiled. I could sense that he wanted me. As he went in for another kiss, I managed to kick him in the shin. He yelped in pain when he released me I stepped back and did a running start to kick him in his groin. He fell with a moan. I ran towards the market where Eric and the others were. "Almost there, I hope Jay doesn't try anything again." I ran to the door, but my attempts to escape the dead were futile. I felt the tongue of a smoker wrap around my body, with Jay on the ground due to me and the group sleeping, I had no help. I felt my breathing getting stolen out of my lungs. Everything was turning black the only thing I heard last was the smoker's cough getting louder and louder. As I got close to him, he held her down tight , and but me in my shoulder. It hurt like a son of a bitch, I tried to scream in pain, but my voice only came out as a raspy screech, barely audible for me to hear. I felt the blood trickling down my body. I felt him eating away at my neck. The zombie stopped and dropped me to stand its ground and defend its catch of day, me. He turned back to me, but he didn't kill me he only picked me up and brought me to the gas station where Eric, Travis , John and I stayed for a couple of days. He laid me down on the makeshift bed. What did he want? A snack? Or did he just want to infect me because he was lonely? I didn't know. I was just glad that I can finally die in peace now, I don't care that if I became one of them. At least, I won't have to worry about getting eaten. As I take my final breath, the memories of my family and the newly acquainted friends I made over this hell hole.

(Jay's POV)

"That bitch! That really hurt." Wait, since when did I feel pain? I thought to myself for a bit, then shook that away. "Where did she run off to? Probably back to the group."I shook off the painful feeling in my leg and groin, after getting about fifteen yards where I got kicked, I could smell fresh blood. "Alice? ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran towards the smell of fresh blood. As I was running to find her, I've been thinking on how I should apologize to her for making a move on her. Stopping at the fresh puddle of blood near the market, I made a quick look around near the perimeter of the building. Nothing. I went inside, "Jay what took so long? Where's Alice?" Adam said with a concerned look on his face. I went up to him and gave him a quick hug. "I don't know where she is, I'll go look for her and you keep your eyes peeled if she comes back okay." He nods in agreement. Heading towards the door, I looked at Adam's tired face. "I promise this won't take long." I headed out to go search for her. I started at the bloody trail leading off into the woods. Whatever this was, it had lost a lot of blood. Looking at the blood, a flashback of Adam when his face was almost torn off by me. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive. Alice If you can hear me, make any type of sound." I don't know how long I've been out here but it's almost day now, and Alice is nowhere to be found. Until I came up to the gas station. It was Shell, but the 'S' in the shell has fallen off onto the ground below. "Hell? Hm, hell is a bit of an understatement now. Looks like that the blood trail leads into a gas station. 'cough' A smoker's around here somewhere. "Alice? Is that you?" What shocked me was that Alice was still alive, well no not really. She's been turned into a smoker, and now I think she's still pissed at me. I know that she can't understand English anymore, but communicating with growls and barks is something that I can do. For about ten or fifteen minutes, we established that it was not safe for her to return to the group. "Alice I'm sorry." "For what? Making a move on me? It's okay Jay, I actually feel safe now. For once I don't have to worry about the infected trying to rip me to shreds." I smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Well Adam does miss you and I do as well. Basically, the entire group is worried sick." She looked at me for a while and called the other smoker at this place. The three of us stranded here for about ten or fifteen minutes just looking at each other. "Jay, did you find Alice yet?" I turned around to see that it was Adam, but what frightened me about him was that he was turning deathly pale. "Adam what happened?" Before he could respond, he only opened his mouth and collapsed before us.


	8. Not Dead Yet

Chapter 7 Not Dead Yet

(Smoker's POV)

I didn't know what was happening. What I could get out from all of this was now a beautiful female smoker, and there's a hunter talking to a human. Why is he not eating him? I don't know what was going on in that mind of his. Whatever it was, it's certainly something. I was going to kill that human but Alice stopped me. The human child spoke, it was a language I used to understand, but to me, it's just noise. An annoying type of noise. The did have a concerned look on, wait since when can I recognize facial expressions? What the hell, since when can I recognize facial expressions? How did I know what that was? I shook those thoughts away and looked at the pale kid. I knew he wasn't feeling well since he collapsed in front of us and looked pale.

I walked over to Alice; "Who is that kid? How can that hunter understand him? I'm just a little confused to how one of the special infected, can still have human emotions. Well, I can kind of understand that part, why do you think I infected you, Alice? I saw something and I wanted you. Like you know not to be creepy or anything it's just that I had a really good friend that did look like you." I said trying not blush, but the boils on my face basically take up my entire face, well a little over half. She walks over and whispers or coughs; "maybe later we can find a more private place and we could get to know each other better, and the kid well that's his brother. And when I first met them, they look inseparable." She got closer to me and tugged on my tongue; "Come on now, let's see what else that tongue of yours can do, besides grabbing survivors from anywhere." I wrapped my tongue around her waist; "Let's see what it can do." Walking to the gas station with the best smile I could do due to the boils on my face, and hers. Once we got near the gas station's Alice pulled into the gas station and into the bathroom.

(one hour later)

(Jay's POV)

Our new group who is now Alice, the new smoker, Adam and I. Adam was still unconscious, so I had to carry him, the new guy wanted offered to carry but I lied and said I need something to do for a while. Alice turned to the other smoker and got closer to him. "So what can you tell us about yourself? Like besides that you're dead and a special infected, like Jay here." I looked over, "huh? Nothing Jay just pointing out that you're a type of special infected like him and I. Oh." While those two were conversing, I took Adam and brought to a house to lay him on the bed. "we are in Hinckley now. How much further do we have left on this trip until we reach Forest Lake?" Talking to myself I decided to check on all of Adam's wounds from what that witch made back in Moose Lake. I'm surprised that Adam made it out of Duluth Alive, unlike most of us, he managed to stay alive this long. Looking back in Moose Lake we could have use Travis, John, and Eric on this trip. I mean I didn't want to kill them it's just that they took Adam on the ground bleeding again out of context. After that incident, we stayed in the range of highway 35 and headed south. So far we've only seen other commons and a couple of our brethren. Meeting other 'hunters' was a weird experience, they tried to get at Adam while I was on all fours, once I stood up to my full height, they backed off. Looks like it's on foot for me now on. Alice the other smoker found others like them. Now that we have two other hunters following us and another two smokers along with us I held Adam closer to me, I didn't want anything else happening to him until we find a permanent place to stay. Alice and the other smokers were getting to know each other while the two other hunters were bugging me to play with them. Speaking of the devils here they come, this will get annoying fast.

[Huntress POV]

"Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, JAAAAAAAAAAYY! Come play with us What are you are bored. Yeah please play, we need a third hunter to play with." The two of us walked in that room where Jay and that human stayed in. "I told you two before I have to watch my brother." Dan chimed in: "How about you get on of those smokers to watch your brother while you go hunting with us, and play. Sorry but I don't know three of the four smokers out there, also, Alice and I had conflicts before she became a smoker. To dumb it down, I don't know who three of them are and one probably hates me, and I don't trust them. I would need to get to know them better." He said without taking his eyes off of his brother.

When we first met him he was trespassing on our turf, so we had to deal with him. But when we stood up to his full height, we decided that it would be best if we followed him instead of going on our own. It wasn't our fault that he had food on his back. Usually, other hunters would get into a fight but we decided that since we just new hoodies, we wouldn't want to risk it again. I recently found a light gray hoodie with blue sleeves and hood while my twin brother Dan, or Daniel found a dark gray hoodie with dark crimson red colored sleeves and hood . I decided to go with white duct tape while he went for gold like duct tape. For each special infected, hunters can basically do parkour, but thanks to the disease our muscles has doubled in numbers, but sadly our eyesight is very sensitive to the light that's why the hoodies, and are hands have claws made out of our bones from the tip of our fingers. Yet we can figure of the art of duct but none of the infected can open doors. I was lucky that I became a hunter like my brother, usually, girls would turn into a witch, a spitter or a common. The smokers on the other hand, well in their previous life, they were huge with smoking cigarettes. They always cough nonstop but these four, they cough once in awhile. They have boils cover their left half of their face and their left arm. You would think one long tongue would be enough but no, they have like five tongues total. Some coming out of their boils and like one or two on the back of their necks.

"Um, are you ok?" Dan said to me. "Huh? Yeah. Why? Well, you've been staring at the kid for about fifteen minutes. Oh." walking out of the room I could see the kid starting to turn, hopefully that the infection turns him into one of us. Walking out I decided to tell our so-called 'group' where I'm headed. Walking up to the four smokers, "Hey guys I'm heading out for a bit, I'm going to see if I can find anything for the kid. Okay, be back soon." If this kid is going to turn, It willI will have to look for something for him to wear. After an hour of looking, I found black duct tape with white, black, and light gray camouflage hoodie, with some military combat boots, and the same color patterned pants too. Stuffing them in the pack, I found a medkit, pain pills, and a blanket. I also grabbed another pack and filled it with meat I found in the houses nearby. When I got back I gave everyone the bag and let them fight over what they ate. I already ate when I found the kid's new clothing.

"Hey, Jay I'm back. Oh hey Regina, what's in the bag?" Giving the bag to Jay and looking at his brother. "How is he feeling?" Looking back at Jay. "Not well Adam's temperature is going up and he's sweating nonstop. Looks like the infection is finally getting to him. Hopefully, that CEDA is operational in Forest Lake. I will take a miracle for him to only be half infected like all of us here. I hope so and the thing that's in the bag is a new outfit and some duct tape. So you're basically wanting him to turn into a hunter don't you? Kinda. Seriously Re?" I shrug I response after tonight he'll wake up into his new outfit hope he likes it.

(Dan's POV)

Great, what did my sister do this time? Did she piss off Jay and is trying to run from him? Damn it, Regina, why can't you be a normal twin sister like all the other twins. Walking towards where Jay and Adam were in. Alice and Peyton stepped in front of me, "So Danny boy, whatcha up too right now?" Peyton asked me. "Why I was going to check up on Jay and Adam and see how they are doing. Oh well, we were wondering if you could run an errand for all four of us." Peyton saying trying to hide her face. "And what would that be?" I ask. "We need packs of cigarettes please." Face palming to the question. "Ugh fine, but please check on those for me, please. I don't think Adam is going to make it, due to the fact that he got his face nearly ripped off by his brother and his arm, and the witch incident. I still can't believe those things are attracted to sugar, you would think blood would drive them insane, but no sugar." Walking towards the front door of the house we were staying at I ran into my sister. Waving to her,"Hey Regina. Hey, Dan." She stops next to the window with two backpacks. "we are in the bags?" I ask pointed to the black bags. "Oh these, well the one in my left shoulder is food for us, and the right one is for Adam." Smirking at the response for Adam. "You like this boy Dontcha Re?" Regina Blushing like crazy and looking like a grape due to the blue tint in her skin. "N-no it's not like that Dan, I'm just concerned for him because if he does turn, I, at least, want him to become a hunter like us that's all." Regina retreating to Adam and Jay's room. "Ok Re, just be safe that's all." Regina poking her head out of their room. "OH MY GOD DAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME AND START THINKING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND PEYTON." Stopping to make a snarky comment back, "Screw you. you are you are back in a little bit guys." Everyone in the living room. "Okay". Zac chimes in. "Hurry with cigs I'm dying here, child! How can you be dying if you're already dead Zac? Oh, shut it, Cameron." Leaving the living room and heading towards the front door and headed into the night.


	9. The Journey Ahead

(Adam's POV)

'Thinking, that's all I can do now. Where am I? Jay?! JAY! Why can't I say anything? Why is that light so blinding? God my eyes they burn, my body aches, it's hard to breathe.' I try to cover my eyes from the light, but feeling light headed, I would pass out anytime now.' Trying to my body off of whatever I'm on, I could feel a pair of hands taking off my clothes, and putting new ones on. Falling back into another dreamless night, I felt like someone or something draining my humanity and putting something monstrous in me.

(Jay's POV)

Poor Adam, he must be having a nightmare or something. After putting on his new clothes he didn't look like Adam anymore. He looked like one of us now, it terrified me that we're not going to make it to the CEDA outpost in time. I hope that the CDC will be able to help him. I didn't even notice Cameron walking in. "Hey Jay, what's up? Anything new with Adam? Oh I see he has a new outfit on." Sitting down next to me, Cameron tried not coughing but he let out a few small ones. "He seems like he's getting better, once his temperature drops a little more, I'll be looking for a car and see if we can get past the pile up, and get him out of here." Sighing in disappointment , I get up and headed towards living room bumping into Regina in the process. "Oops sorry Jay, I was going to check on Adam." Regina blushing like crazy, "Cameron's in there right now and I guess it wouldn't hurt if you went in there. We really need to get him to Forest Lake fast." Regina nodded in agreement and told Cameron that she'll be watching over Adam for the night. I hope he wakes up soon so we can get the hell out of here. Heading towards the living room filled with half infected was weird. Zac was sleeping in the corner while Alice and Peyton were doing each other's hair. When I was about to sit down Dan walks in covered in blood. "I see you were busy Dan." Alice said from the blood stained couch, across the kitchen. "Save it, and here's your damn cigs. Now leave me alone." Dan throwing the cigs at Alice, Peyton, and Zac. Waking Zac in the process, he grunts. "What the hell?" Rubbing head. "All of you leave me alone for the next eight hours, I'm going to bed, I need sleep bad." Rubbing his eyes with his hood. "Well I think that we should all go to bed, I'll keep first watch. The rest of you, get some rest we'll be needing all the energy we can get, we have a long trip ahead of us." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms. Alice and Peyton bunked together in what appears to be one of two of the guest bedrooms. Zac and Cameron in the other guest bed, while Regina and Dan take up what used to be the kids' room, and Adam and I took the master bed. I wonder what Regina is doing with Adam now?

(Regina's POV)

Poor Adam, he was burning up from the fever a minute ago, looks like it cooled down now. To be honest with myself I chose a really good looking outfit for Adam. I'll add the duct tape on him later. I was about to leave to got to bed, but I decided that I'll spend the night with him tonight. Adam was sleeping on his side, when I curled up in a ball next to him. Our backs touching each other, damn his body temp was hot as a furnace. I'll take his sweatshirt off before I fall asleep. I never did because once my head hit the bed, I was out like a light.

(Alice's POV)

"Good night Peyton. Good night Alice." We both headed to our beds after taking some new clothes from the dead residents'. Peyton fell asleep in seconds when her head touched the pillow. Me well right now I'm just thinking myself to sleep, trying anyways. Looking over at Peyton, you could tell that before the infection started, she was beautiful. Her long blonde that went to the middle of her back, which is now in a ponytail thanks to my amazing hair skills. Her hair now stained with green muck from the smoke she's emitting, only made it looking better, I could tell she had blueish green hazel eyes, since there tints of it in her now yellow eyes. We literally just met a few days ago, and we've gotten real close to each other, friends you could say. The only thing that's bugging me is how she has her outfit on, who is trying to impress with the black and blue crop top? And the short shorts that's barely covering her ass. Well I guess she doesn't care what she looks like, we're already dead anyway might as well screw around for a while. Me on the other hand, well I chose my favorite halo tee shirt, and my black sweats. When I infected, I wanted to wear something comfy and well lazy. I got up at looked at Master Chief and the Arbiter back to back against the flood, damn Halo 3 was a fun game to play but Reach had more Forge options, and ODST had a fun campaign but it was so short. Sighing I headed back to the Living room where Jay was. Bumping into Dan, who recently got out of the bathroom. "Oh h-hey Dan sorry for earlier man I guess it's a smomer thing, I don-" He cuts in. "No I'm sorry, I just ran into some old 'friends' and luckily I was able lose them before coming here, that's why it took so long and covered in blood." Without thinking, I wrapped the hunter my arms, "Just glad you're here in one piece." He quickly surrendered into the hug and after a few minutes, he went into his room while I headed into the living room where Jay is standing near the window. When I walked into the living room, Jay didn't stop looking out the window for the entire conversation. After the conversation I started to doze off and went back to my room, where I was greeted by the heavenly bed. Within minutes I feel into a dreamless night, the darkness was very calming, it felt like there was no care left in the world.

(8 hours later)

(Adam's POV)

The morning light leaked from the bloodied window blinds, rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I stretched in my bed but was greeted with a body curled up next to me. It appeared to belong to a...girl. Wait, What happened when I fell asleep? And when did my outfit change? Did Jay do this? Ugh my head, grasping my head for a few seconds to make the room stop I could see straight the figure next to me suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her, with that we fell on the floor and landed on top of me. "Um well, this is a great way of waking up, and you are?" I said in a confused voice, not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth she got off me and basically lifted off the ground with ease. Now I'm face to face with a huntress who seems to be, purring? "Um hi?" I waved "Morning Adam." She cooed. "I'm Regina, and if you're wondering why you're in new clothes, well I went out and found some for you." Her smile was pretty toothy and sharp for my liking but I'll get used to it.

After five minutes of conversing, I figured out that this girl was Regina Roberts, she was the girl I had a crush on back when apocalypse didn't exist. She was ecstatic to see me, that's for me, well, I was red when she was on top of me that's for sure. Walking into the livingroom was a huge mistake, I was greeted by Jay who took me in his classic bone breaking hug. Even though I'd normally enjoyed one of those but today felt, odd. After getting out of a hug, I got bombarded with other hugs from the new group members. I learned that the smoker I met before, well saw anyway, was Cameron. He infected Alice who I remember was in the other group of of which, what happened to them? Then there was Peyton, her personality was very bubbly. She was happy to see me for some reason, and so was that crop top too. Zac, was the last smoker who I met, and seemed pretty laid back, even though his outfit looked like he's going to the prom says otherwise. With learning some new information about my group members, I told them that I was headed to the bathroom. Surprisingly, this house was gas operated, so there was water running through the place. Walking into the bathroom was the worst idea I have ever done. Standing in front of me was a half naked male hunter, who by the way was all that bad looking, like he was well built. Embarrassment hit me like a tank, I quickly slammed the door and walked out the back door to take a piss. After I was done, I checked the bathroom to see if it was cleared, thank god it was. After washing my hands, we all sat at the dining room table in awkward silence, for about a good solid twenty minutes before I decided it was time to go.

When we finished breakfast, I grabbed what I could find; water bottles, med kits, anything that would fit in the bag Regina gave me. After everyone was ready, we all headed out. Without knowing where the katana went, I found two six millimeters, and a crap ton of ammo for them. I loaded two clips in each of my side pant leg pockets for a quick grab. A few common came towards us, and as fast as they came, the faster they were dead. You would think that in the movies the rules apply here, no they don't. There are special infected along with the common. But the difference between the movies and real life, these ones run, fast. If some got too close for comfort, Jay and Regina would step in. Or if any special infected came by, any of the smokers would get me out of the situation.

A few hours has passed, and we are now entering Chisago, which by the way is apparently right next to Forest Lake if you go down through Highway eight. For that entire day, I have been trying to get back into the groove of things, and trying to avoid the male hunter who apparently had to be the same age as me, both of the younger hunters are older than me by two weeks, and they still had to be the same age as me, why does the apocalypse want me to be in awkward situations like earlier today. I didn't to walk in when just just put the towel around his, waist when he got out of the shower. God I hope we are near a safehouse, I could just go back to bed. Even though I just woke up from a mini coma, I'm tired as hell.


	10. One More Bend Down The Road

(Dan's POV)

*Flashback*

Exhaling with relief, I turned the hot water on to the shower on the second floor. Taking off all my clothes, I stood in front of the mirror to examine myself further. The virus drastically changed my body, physically I looked like one of those ripped professional traceurs. Once having brownish green hazel eyes is now turned into bloodshot red eyes, looking like I was high as hell. My hair color is now darker than before, due to all the dirt and grime stuck to it, was sticking to my face, my hair was naturally dark brown now looking black. My claw-like hands stained with blood, my sweatshirt reeking like the dead being I am and everywhere stained in blood. Tossing my black hoodie aside, after examining it, I head into the shower. Stepping into the shower, I was hit by a wave of pure heaven. The hot water going down my body felt like I was still alive. The only crappy part was trying to get the dirt and crap out of my hair. After the seven minutes in heaven encounter, I walked out of the shower, stretching what I can to get more loosened up. As I just put the towel on the borderline of the waist Adam, out everyone here, walks in the bathroom. Holy shit, I thought Adam couldn't get any more red. He was blushing so hard that he went wide-eyed on me. As fast as he entered, Adam slammed the door and ran off. I found it a bit cute? After he left I just chuckled a bit and a little blush started to form, not just from embarrassment but from having him seeing me almost naked. Drying off I headed to my 'room' and changed into my new found hoodie and sweatpants. After the group meeting we started heading towards our final destination, Forest Lake. It was so close but so yet so far. We were heading down the highway then the horde showed up. Adam who was only five feet away from me, tripped on a crawler and hit his head on an armed car and setting of the blaring car horn. I quickly ran over to him and ,killed the crawler with one swift slash to the neck, picked him up over my shoulders and bolted towards a tipped semi. Jay and the others were busy cutting down the horde, while I was busy making sure nothing would happen to him. We sat at the back of the semi, I wrapped my arms around his body while he laid in my lap, his head was snuggling in the crook of my neck. He was at peace for once, I could tell because he didn't tense when I put my arms around him. "Hey Dan sorry for earlier, I thought no one was in there, hence apocalypse here." He said with a slight blush of embarrassment. Pulling him up face to face, I stared into his eyes, the one with Jay's claw marks' his eye colored turned to my old eye color with a bit of blood shot to them. His left eye though seems to be doing the same thing. From what I heard from Jay, Aam's eye color was muddy brown. Now it's hazel with bits of green in it. "Umm Dan this is weird, no offense." Snapping back to reality, from zoning out from his eyes. "Sorry Adam. And from earlier, it was nothing, we're here for each other till the very end." Giving him a toothy smile I gave him a quick hug, and helped him out of the semi.

(Regina's POV)

After killing the last common from the horde, we managed to get the car to silence after we basically destroyed the thing, thank you pipe bombs. After regrouping in front of the pile up, we see Adam and Dan coming out of a tipped over semi, and running towards us, well And carrying Adam bridal style towards us. "Awe look at the new couple, here comes the bride all dressed in white. Here comes the groom… I forgot the rest." I teased my brother and Adam. In unison; "Shut it Regina." Adam blushing hardcore again. "Jinx." Says Dan. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Since we had that beautiful moment with Dan and Adam, we should find a safe house for tonight, it's starting to get dark." Everyone nodding in agreement, we headed down the road until we find a liquor store with the famous safe house logo spray painted in some plywood, that boarded up a window. Adam leading the way, followed by Jay, Alice, me, Zac, Cameron, Peyton, then Dan covering the rear, we make it silently through Chisago, with ease. I have to say I'm impressed with Adam's katana skills. When a common shambled nearby, he quickly chopped off its head in one swift motion, one after another he led us to the safe house.

*End of Flashback*

(Adam's POV)

After everyone got in the safe house, I locked the door and put the bar up for the night. Looking around, Alice and Peyton were talking to each other about whatever, while Zac and Cameron were talking about who would they hook up with in this group. Dan and Regina were playing tag, they were literally jumping on and off the walls of the safe house leaving claw marks everywhere. Jay eventually gave up and joined in there 'little' game. The safe house was the entire store itself, the windows boarded up with plywood and steel bars, the cash register looted of course, and the owner's remains lay scatter on the walls and floor of the store. Jay was the tagger, and Dan and Regina were jumping around the shelves trying not to get pounced on by my brother, then do the same process over again with each other. Zac and Cameron were near the booze near the back trying to avoid the hunters, Alice and Peyton sat in the front three feet away from me where the cigarettes were. The first thing that those four did was grab a new pack of cigarettes, while the hunters fooled around and I was searching through my bag looking for the lead block to sharpen the katana I found in my grandparent's neighbor's house back in Duluth. There was no power here but a few lanterns scattered here and there, and some food rations in the freezer, plus upstairs had a view outside.

After looking for the lead block and sharpening my katana, I headed upstairs with it unsheathed. In my 'ready stance', that I like to call it, I searched around for a flashlight and anything that could keep me warm at night, I didn't mind the hunter dog pile, but I would end up squished at the bottom of it. Score! Finding a sleeping bag, I headed back downstairs to where the rest of my group was, but I was immediately stopped by Dan's hands wrapping around my torso and pulling me in for an awkward hug. He was in his crouching position on the counter while pulling me in the awkward hug, my butt hit the counter while the rest of my body was bent in an uncomfortable position and he laid his head on top of mine and started to purr like Jay did back in Moose Lake. For some reason whenever hunter purred, it would calm me down from all the stress this apocalypse. "Dan I see you everyday, you don't need to keep doing this." I said in an annoyed tone. Not that I don't enjoy hugs from my hunter friends, it's just whenever I'm alone with one of them, I get ambushed where ever, even in the shower sometimes. Thank god that stopped. Dan cooed; "I know, it's just I would like to spend more time with you, alone sometimes. Jay's growl comes in from the rafters, along with Regina's. "Oooh looks like someone's in troubles by Jay." I laughed playfully. I headed down stairs to the group where I would have to hear the scolding that my 'father like' brother is giving to Dan. After the little quarrel between the three hunters, I headed towards the front door, looking through the bars, my heart sank. There was a huge horde waiting for us, well me outside these doors. Hopefully the morning has a better outcome than this.

*Time skip to 7 A.M.*

(Alice's POV)

I was the first to wake, stretching like a boss, I went over to Adam and lightly shook him to wake up. He mumbled nonsense, but my hug attack woke him up. "Morning Adam." I smiled. "Oh hey Alice morning. What's up?" He asked. "The Sky." I smiled back. Rolling his eyes, "So that's how it's going to be huh? Alrighty then." He gets up and walks to the front door. "Looks like we're able to head out today, the horde died down." Walking back from the front door Adam, looking more happier than before, "Well who wants to go to the park nearby and go down the 'water slide'." I walked up to him and slapped the back of his head. "Oww, what was that for Alice?" Running the back of his head. "We can't go outside yet, the horde is still out there, and special infected. Look there's a boomer." Pointing towards the park's direction. "Thanks for raining on my parade Alice. You're welcome." Jay walks over to us with a smug look on his face, "well I think we should go outside, I know Adam would enjoy the rain."


	11. Just Hours Away From Paradise

(Jay's POV)

I knew that the rain calmed him down, but Alice is a bit like me, too overprotective, "well I think we should go outside, I know Adam would enjoy the rain. What the hell Jay, I thought you were on my side? And what side are you on any Jay?" Turning towards her crossing my arms, "The side whose keeping Adam here alive." Out of nowhere, Dan and Regina pounce on Adam and I. Regina, while extremely agile body managed to angle pounce just right to make me land on top of Alice while she stayed mounted on my back on the both of us. Dan, who pounced on Adam had a bit of an evil smirk on his face in the process. "Dan GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" I barked. "Awe I just want to cuddle with him." Picking up Adam and putting him in his lap and wrapping his hands around his waist and torso and resting his head on top of his head. "Jay I love you bro but he's been doing this for a bit I believe, well back in Hinckley I caught regina curled up in a ball next to me when I woke up. Plus the amount of times you and me cuddled back in Moose Lake and Proctor." Grunting in defeat, "I know Adam, it's just I worry about you. You're the only blood relative I have left alive. Regina get off me now." Allowing myself to breath again from the hunter smoker dog pile, Adam ran and tackled me to the ground, AGAIN! "Adam I love you, but-" I was cut off by Adam, "But nothing, we got into this mess together and we're getting out of it, as a family." Cameron and the others blurted out, "what about us? Aren't we considered part of your family as well Adam? Yes. You all are considered family to me, you're risking your lives to save mine, what else do you call that?" I turned towards the hunter twins and what I saw was making me hurt inside, the normal happy twins seemed really depressed all of a sudden.

(Regina's POV)

We headed towards a ledge in the store and waited till Adam and Jay got into position. Once they were in position, we pounced I managed to knock Jay down and Dan well, he started to cuddle with him. SO CUTE. Even though Dan is a head taller than him he was gentle. I heard Jay bark or more like yell at Dan, "Dan GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Looking at Dan he hugged Adam closer, "Awe I just want to cuddle with him." Picking up Adam and putting him in his lap and wrapping his hands around his waist and torso and resting his head on top of his head. I chuckled at the sight of my gay twin hugging Adam, I may not know his sexual preference but Adam was enjoying it. "Jay I love you bro but he's been doing this for a bit I believe, well back in Hinckley I caught regina curled up in a ball next to me when I woke up. Plus the amount of times you and me cuddled back in Moose Lake and Proctor." Grunting in defeat, "I know Adam, it's just I worry about you. You're the only blood relative I have left alive. Regina get off me now" I get off of him and headed towards the counter and out of nowhere Adam tackled Jay "Adam I love you, but-" I was cut off by Adam, "But nothing, we got into this mess together and we're getting out of it, as a family." Cameron and the others blurted out, "what about us? Aren't we considered part of your family as well Adam? Yes. You all are considered family to me, you're risking your lives to save mine, what else do you call that?" Jay turned towards the us and saw that we had a pained look on our face. "Dan, Regina, are you guys… ok? Yeah we are" I said. Dan nudged me and gave me the 'tell him now' look. "Sorry we actually are not, it's just that when you brought up family, Dan and I and our parents were in our old group, so at least it's a family thing. Our mom Amber, she got turned into a witch and our dad well his anger issues can explain that himself. We also had our uncle and neighbors the Harrison's and Marty's along with a few of our friends from school. Hank, our dad, well he somehow turned into a tank and started to go rampant Dan took me and ran, we were lucky but our mom wasn't she got killed after she somehow startled the witch. We heard her scream and saw her laying in a pool of blood, and then the witch came chasing after us so Dan went to distract it. It didn't go well since both of us got pounced on by a pair of hunters, next thing we know we end up here with you guys. It's not that we don't like you guys it's just that in our old group our parents are looking for us and we also have other hunters in there, and a tank a few smokers so we need to keep Adam and Dan away from them. I don't want them killing Adam or Adam killing them, even though he's pretty skilled, he won't be able to kill our dad." After everyone nodding in agreement, I turned towards Dan. He had a pained look on his face. "Dan I'll make sure that you and Derek won't meet up again." I walked over to my brother, I felt bad for him so I gave him hug knowing everything would be alright. "Who's Derek Regina?" Adam ask. Then I felt Dan tense up. I whisper to him, "it'll be ok Dan." He nodded and headed towards Jay. "Adam just be careful what you say around Dan, Derek is his ex-boy friend and well let's just say that he was very physical in their relationship." I whispered so only he knew what was going on. "Ok Regina and you would think that the body alone from him could attract groups of girls so it looks like him and I have a lot to do when your group comes by." Regina just sighed and ushered Dan next to me. "Ok you two need to head out after us, if our 'family' is there in Forest Lake, we will try to drive them somewhere else so you two can find the school. Jay let's go, Adam and Dan stay here with Alice and Zac."

(Adam's POV)

"Regina can Dan and I just be alone together, while the rest of you go ahead and and get the area clear." I said grabbing Dan's hand. He was tense as hell but I can't blame him, if was in a bad relationship before I don't want to break him even more than he is. "Okay Adam I see that you're concerned but Regina just wants the best for Dan and you." Jay said with his hand on my shoulder. "You're my little brother and I don't want to see you get hurt like in Moose Lake. I may not be human anymore or may have a harder time with emotions, but I want you to know that I will try to keep you alive for as long as possible. Even if means sacrificing myself for your safety. When I first turned I was scared shitless, I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what was happening, but for some reason I had a feeling. A feeling to find something that I lost and now that I found what I lost, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you here with me. Adam I don't want to lose you like I lost you for those three weeks." I was trying to hold back my tears, my let out a small whimper. This entire trip I have been ignoring Jay and focusing on everyone else. I have been losing the only person who's been able to tolerate me throughout the years. "Jay please… please don't leave me. I can't stand being without you, those three weeks were hell for me. I barely even made it out of our neighborhood without almost dying or getting chased every five minutes. I was lucky to even find you at the edge of town, Jay please be careful we don't even know what their family is capable of doing" I hugged him as tight as I could to my surprise he lifted me up to his face and took off his hood. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me tighter to his chest. "I love you Adam, do you forget that. I want you to get through this alive." Jay let go of me and headed towards the door. "Um Adam, can you please open the door? I kinda forgot how to open it." I walked over and tripped over the bottle of wine laying on the ground. "Okay who's the idiot that left this here? Oh wait nevermind." Nice one Adam, calling yourself an idiot is the brightest thing right now. "Well we know that gravity stills works." Dan sneered. "Oh hush it Dan once they're gone it'll be just you and me." I cooed. As I got up Dan wrapped his arms around my waist and put me in a very comfortable but awkward hug. "Dan let go I have to let them out now." I said in an annoyed tone. Thankfully he let me go. Once the door opened Jay and Regina were the first ones to go, after the group left us I scooted closer to the window.

"Okay whatever don't pay attention to your boyfriend Adam." Thank god my hood was up, I started to blush real bad when he said that. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body. "D-dan!? W-what… are you. Ah!" I gasped when he started nuzzling my neck. "Adam, what are you doing to me? I can't stop thinking about you." He said while sliding his hand up my shirt. 'Am I seriously going to get fucked right here? I barely know this guy.' I thought to myself. Trying to keep myself from moaning when he went over my 'sweet spot' in the crook of my neck. He somehow managed to get my hoodie and shirt off. He was now right in front of me, I didn't even realize that he was shirtless under his hoodie when he unzipped it. Damn it I could feel the blush form on my face, that fucker he was smirking. "Whatcha smirking about Dan? You Adam. Did you know that you're even cuter when you blush?" Stepping closer Dan pinned me against the wall and my face is getting even more red by the second. Closing the gap between us, he lifted me up so I was head level with him. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him get a hard on and of course, I soon followed. His lips were just hovering over mine, I decided to give him what he wanted. I crashed my lips against mine, I could tell he wasn't expecting that since he hesitated for a bit. Surprisingly he melted into the kiss he wanted entranced, of course, but I wasn't going to do it that easily. I slipped my hand into his pants earning a moan and I slipped my tongue in, we both fought over dominance but I lost and he explored my wet cavern. Every crook his tongue found them. We broke apart with a string a saliva hanging out of the corner of his mouth. I get down and put my shirt and hoodie on. "Come on Dan we have to get going, we don't want our group dead now do we?" I said after grabbing my weapons off the counter. I could tell that he was sad that we couldn't finish, so I walked up to him zipped up his hoodie and pecked him on the lips. "Come on now, don't keep your boyfriend waiting Dan." He engulfed me into a hug and we headed off with a trail of dead infected corpses leading us to our group. "Maybe we can take a few minutes alone when we get there, just you and me." I cooed in his ear.


	12. Trouble In Paradise Part 1

(Jay's POV)

Once we were out the door, Regina and I took the pleasure of warming up and testing our to see if our claws are still sharp. A small group of common infected came charging after us, I guess they smell Adam. With a few quick swipes towards the neck, they dropped like flies, twitching until they're stopped spasming from blood loss. Until we reached another car pile-up, infected and survivors alike, their bodies littered the streets. Next to the burning trash can there lied a dead hunter, poor guy looks like the concrete crushed him. I went over to look to see who it was, what surprised me was it was just another survivor dressed to look like us. It wasn't male at all she was a girl at one point, her long blonde hair stained from her head injury, sky blue eyes that were full of life was now just a dead empty void. Blood trailing down her nose and mouth, she looked so innocent whatever got her sure as hell wasn't friendly. I looked over Regina who was staring off into the woods had a pure look of terror on it. "R-Regina what's wrong?" as I got closer, she was crying. "Regina what's wrong?" I have only seen her cry when she talks about her family, or worrying about Dan and Adam. She was to scared to say anything, she just pointed into the woods and then it dawned on me. There was crying, I was going to check it out further but then I remembered back when Adam and I were alone, I remember Adam going into the woods to check out the crying. Boy that was mistake, for both of us. "Alright everyone let's just backtrack a little bit until we find a place to hide out until we-" I was interrupted by the ground shaking and a roar. Regina sure as hell knew what that was and she ran, she didn't even consider the fact that she was running towards the witch but where else are you supposed to go? Out of nowhere this deformed thing came after us. It looked like a wall of muscle charging after us, and it was HUGE. The rest of the group followed after her but not all of us made it in the woods. Peyton and Zac were falling behind us I made sure to stop at the edge and usher the rest to safety.

 **Jay"RUN DAMN IT RUN"**

" _JAY WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT"_

" _JUST GO WITH OUT US"_

" **THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU"**

They were just a few meters away from reaching the forest, then that thing picked up some concrete from the road and threw it at us. The concrete slab hit and killed peyton after her skull made impact with the ground, there was a sickening thud with bone cracking when the concrete smashed her skull in instantly killing her. Her blood stain the ground around her, the pool of it getting bigger but it wasn't red it was green. Then the beast charged at Zac, he was trying to dodge the massive fist this thing had.

(Zac's POV)

I watched the girl that I've gotten close to die and now I'm going to be the same if I don't get out of here. What's the point of living if the one you truly loved was dead? I suppose to live for the both of us. I was lost in my thoughts and my body met his meaty fists, I went flying into a nearby pile of rubble. What I landed on wasn't just pavement rubble, it had a few metal rods sticking out.

(Jay's POV)

" NOOO!" I watched in horror as I saw two of my friends get killed by this thing, Peyton's skull was bashed in and Zan was thrown in rubble, which his body got impaled in multiple places; his neck, chest, left arm, right leg, lower abdomen, upper abdomen right under his rib cage, and through the back of his skull and out through his mouth. Holding back tears from flowing down I ran after what's left of our group. 'God I hope Adam and Dan get through this alive, where are they when you need them?' I thought to myself as I was trekking through the woods to find Alice, Cameron, and Regina. It seems that creature gave up after the chase, after what seems like hours, I found my group but Regina was hugging the witch. "JAY!" Everyone aid in unison. "W-where's Peyton and Zac." Alice said with a worried expression on her face. I hesitated to say that they were killed. Before I could say anything, I was pounced on from behind.

"Derek get off Jay," yelled the witch, "awe come on you never let me do anything even when Dan was around, speaking of which where is he?" The hunter ontop of me said while scratching his head. 'Shit this is Derek. He doesn't seem that bad, so far.' I thought to myself.

"Hey who's this fucker?" He said referring to me. 'And he's a dick. I see what Dan had to do through verbally.' "Hey fucknut can't you talk or something? Or are you just stupid?" He said while poking my face. I let a warning growl to stop. "Mmm a bit kinky aren't we?" He cooed. "Derek, if you don't GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FUCK YOUR DEAD BODY TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT BUT A POOL OF GORE!" He tensed up and quickly jumped off of me. He hid behind the witch and Regina. "He's hella scary, a bit more scary than Hank when it came to threats but based on sight, Hank's scarier." He said poking his head from behind Regina's left shoulder. "Is there more of you? Group wise, since we have two others coming." I said crossing my arms. The witch said, "We have a spitter name Deb, five hunters named Tyson, Keen, Nicole, Brent, and Rome, four smokers named Kenten, Reese, Haley, and Brian, and we have another witch named Cassidy, and five survivors, Tyler, Zoe, Ellis, Nick, and Rochelle. They lost a member of their group when Hank came around. My ex-husband Hank well, he was that tank you had to go through. I'm sorry if caused any fatalities to your group, he has issues that needed to be worked out.

"So what about your group?"

"What about my group?"

"What's in it?"

"Nothing special, besides the four of us and two others that are catching up to us. The two smokers over there are Alice and Cameron. Regina and I are the hunters that are here, and we have one survivor named Adam and the other hunter is Dan." Her and the other hunter seemed to be happy when I mentioned Dan's name. "Dan, is he alright? Last time I saw him we kinda had a falling through." Rubbing his arm he sighed.

With a few moments of silence, I heard Dan and Adam scream. "Shit! ADAM! DAN! HANG ON WE'RE COMING!" I yelled and ran in there direction with the group, Derek and the witch following behind. "JAY! RUNNN!" I heard Adam yell before he was flung by the tank, and Dan was unconscious near the SUV the was tipped over. The tank came charging after us we quickly got out its path. "Alice and Cameron wrap you tongues around his arm and legs. The rest of us will do as much damage to that thing. Got it?" They nod in agreement. "Regina and I will distract that thing once that thing has it's back turned and it's imobile, attack it with all you've got." Regina and I managed to get its attention and pounded on its chest. Cameron and Alice shot out their tongues to its legs and managed to make it fall. Once it fell, the four of us ran after it while the Cameron and Alice still held their grip. Regina started to slash at its face while Derek, the witch and I were on its back ripping it to shreds. Roaring in pain, the tank tries to knock us away with his freed arms but they were stopped by another pair of smokers from Derek's Group.

Once the tank died, it left a horrible gurgling sound that's hard to describe. Regina went over to the two smokers to thank them and I went to check up on Dan and Adam. Dan was finally conscious,

"How are you feeling Dan?" I asked while helping him to feet.

"A bit dizzy but I can manage. How's Adam?" I heard how concerned he was.

"I don't know but I'm going to check on him now. Wanna come with?"

"Sure. Why not it'll prevent me from talking to Derek."

"You knew he was here? Who told you?"

"Not told, smelled. I got a bit of his scent before I was knocked unconscious.

Dan and I made our way to where we saw Adam last. About five minutes later, we found him with his left arm broken, luckily he was still conscious.

"Adam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just. Ah, ouch! My arm."

I picked him up, boy did he scream, "Hang on we'll get you help". Trying to calm him down I avoided his arm and held him still.

"Incoming horde guys!"


End file.
